


The Team Unites

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang arrive at the new Hellmouth in Toyama in time to meet the Ronin Warriors along with old friends and encounter new friends as well as meeting the Lady Ronin Guardians as well!
Relationships: Sanada Ryou | Ryo Sanada/Yagyu Nasuti | Mia Koji
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to “The Team Unites”. As you can see everything that has appeared and had recently debut in the Coexistenceverse such as nearly everything Marvel that I can lay my hands on, Doctor Who, Defenders of the Earth (part of Marvel, but is its own franchise), Jonny Quest and even the DC Universe, it was only a matter of time before the Ronin Warriors and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise joined the fold of the Coexistenceverse!! Well, you are going to be in for a real treat and trust me you will like it along with a prequel I will soon work on. Yeah, you will need to read this prequel to understand some of the things coming in this story. Hold on to your hats and enjoy the ride!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors and all related characters and properties belong to Sunrise and Discotek Media as well as Filmrise as they are currently running the anime on Amazon Prime. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters and properties belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and FOX. The Lady Ronin Guardians belong to Winter Yuy and you can contact her here on Fanfiction. The characters James Ferino and Twyla Koji – Ferino belong to Harry 2 and you can contact him here on the fanfiction as well as A03. Any other character that has not been mentioned that has not previously been in either franchise are my characters such as Bianca Chan and Bruce Kelso, and if you want to use them, please ask me first. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, let's begin!!

A year and a half had passed since every vampire slayer all over the world have been activated during the final battle against the First Evil. Since that time, Buffy Summers and her group of friends, the Scooby Gang, that helped take part of defeating the First were searching for slayers all over the world. What they have yet to discover was they are about to encounter another group of chosen ones known as the Ronin Warriors as well as their guardians known as the Lady Ronin Guardians. As Buffy and her friends arrived in the country of Japan, they were about to learn, that Sunnydale was only the beginning.

Inside the plane, Faith Lehane looked over to see her friend Willow Rosenberg as she looked solemn, apparently sad about something. The rogue slayer knew what it was. It had been six months since a big battle back in Italy that killed many people including two of their own being a vampire slayer named Rona as well as a slayer that was also Willow's lover at the time Kennedy.

Faith leaned over and gently tapped Willow on the arm as she asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I will be fine. Honestly.” Willow answered before sighing sadly.

“It has been a crazy year. However, we managed to get through with it.” Xander Harris spoke up before giving Willow a comforting hug, “I know what you are going through, but we all did all that we could to stop the last demon that we fought in Rome.”

“I had this feeling all of this time that we should have asked Angel for help.” Willow stated, “Why didn't we?”

“You know why, Wil,” Xander replied, “Angel and his team being with Wolfram and Hart at the time. There was exactly no way that we could trust them.”

“I know, but still.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Willow.” Rupert Giles finally spoke up, “I sort of regret not asking them even if they were working with Wolfram and Hart at the time.”

Everyone looked as they notice they were about to land in Japan. Giles stood up from his seat and walked over to Dawn's seat.

“Dawn?” Giles tapped the young girl's shoulder and then she looked at him, “We are almost at Japan. Could you go wake your sister up?”

“Sure thing.” Dawn nodded before she stood up and headed over to Buffy's seat to go and wake her up from her sleep.

“Buffy?! Buffy?!” Dawn called for her sister.

Surviving vampire slayers Violet “Vi” Johnston and Chao-Anh were sitting next to each other on the plane as they were both asleep as Andrew Wells, who was recently dismissed from the Watcher's Council, was sitting on the opposite side of where the two slayers were at and he was sleeping as well.

“Buffy?” Dawn called for her sister again as she approached behind her sleeping at her seat of the plane.

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself in a dark black and red background.

“Where am I?” Buffy asked aloud, “What is this place?”

“Nexus Solider coming. What's to come, has not even begun!”

Buffy was startled by the deep voice that made that statement. She could not identify who the voice belonged to, but it sure did not sound right, or at least it did not sound normal. The next thing this chosen one knew, she saw a silhouette figure fall before her eyes. She had no idea who the person was.

“Buffy?”

Buffy woke up from her dream gasping. She looked around before she turned around to see Dawn standing behind her.

“You okay?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah. I'm awake.” Buffy answered.

“Well, good. Because we're here.” Dawn announced.

Buffy looked around as Giles and Faith have managed to wake up Andrew, Vi and Chao-Anh, informing them they have arrived at Japan.


	2. The Scooby Gang's New Home in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter One!

The Scooby Gang arrived at Tokyo, Japan where they would get their new vehicle that was waiting for them courtesy of their friend/Faith's long distance boyfriend Robin Wood. It took the gang a couple of trips to get them to their two story house which was located just a mere mile into the woods. While the van was not in the taste that Giles approved, the location where the house was seemed to be where the watcher did approve.

The Scoobies walked around the living room slowly in amazement upon walking inside their new home.

"Isn't this amazing?" Willow asked in amazement.

"Yes it is amazing, indeed." Giles answered, "When Robin and I looked at this house, we assigned everyone to their rooms. So there is less hassle in choosing rooms."

Everyone else groaned in response.

"As long as I don't have to share my room with monkey boy," Xander stated as he made a gesture to Andrew, "over there, I'll be okay."

Andrew looked over at Xander, insulted at the remark.

"Xander, you're not going to share your room with Andrew." Giles replied.

"Good."

"Andrew's room will be in the basement with Vi and Chao-Anh."

"What?!" Andrew and Vi exclaimed at the same time. Chao-Anh raised her eyebrow in response.

"I'll be the only guy in my room!" Andrew whined.

"I'm not sharing my room with the Inspector Gadget fanboy!" Vi retorted.

Immediately after, the slayer and the former watcher share a wary glance.

"Andrew, Vi, that's enough." Giles replied to them both, "The rooms are already settled. Everyone, come along."

The group walked over to the kitchen where the doorway to the basement was located. Giles opened the door to this basement.

"Chao-Anh, Vi and Andrew, this will be your room."

Vi, Chao-Anh and Andrew headed downstairs to their new room as Vi and Andrew have an argument that was apparently amusing the Chinese slayer, who was watching intently.

"Two slayers and a former watcher sharing the room." Faith quipped, "It is going to sound like a sitcom."

"Everyone else has a room upstairs." Giles told the others before they proceeded to head up the stairs and to the upstairs room. Giles led the others to the second door on the right and opens the door. Everyone peered in nosily.

"This is your room, Dawn."

Without thinking or speaking, Dawn walked into her new room. Then, Giles turned and walked away with the others in tow as Dawn took a seat on her new bed. Back in the hall, Giles led the others another two doors down and opened the door.

"Faith, this is your room as of right now."

"Thanks, G man." Faith replied as she strolled into her new room. Giles began to walk away as everyone took a quick peek into Faith's room. Buffy saw that Giles was walking away and hurried to catch up.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander followed Giles to the first door to the left. Giles opened the door there.

"This is your room, Xander."

Xander entered his new room, wowing at it, amazed. Again, Buffy and Willow both strained to take a quick look inside. Then moments later, Giles and the girls go to their rooms. Two doors from Xander's room, Giles opens the door.

"And this is your room, Willow."

"Thanks, Giles." Willow replied before going to her room, amazed. Buffy and Giles looked at each other as they stopped outside another room.

"Let me guess." Buffy said before knocking on the closed door once, "My room?"

Giles nodded. Buffy looked past him to the last door on the hall.

"Your room."

"We'll be next door to each other in case we want to tell each other something before we decide to tell the others."

"Okay. That's logical enough. I was thinking, after we're settled in, we should have a meeting." Buffy suggested, "You know, to announce who our leaders will be. You know like leader, second in command, and third in command."

"I don't know about second or third in command," Giles replied, "but I am pretty sure that they'll choose you as the leader."

"Really?"

"I can't see why not. You led us in that last battle at Sunnydale, and your leadership is excellent."

"Well, we gotta get that taken care of soon."

Giles nodded.

Everyone settled into their new rooms and after about an hour, the Scooby Gang were all gathered into the living room. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Vi, Giles, Chao-Anh and Andrew were all staring at Buffy, all either impatient or expectant, waiting for her to say something.

"I know we just got here, but we need to gather our leaders. We need someone who'll lead us through what ever's gonna come our way. We're on a Hell mouth. I don't think it's going to be quiet anytime soon. Any nominees?" Buffy spoke up.

Andrew raised his hand high, almost proudly. Everyone saw him but simply ignored him.

"You led us in the Final Battle at Sunnydale, Buffy." Willow finally spoke up, "We'd be crazy not to pick you again."

"Who else is gonna lead us to the win here?" Xander asked.

Chao-Anh nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll say." Vi quipped.

"I pretty much agree." Dawn smiled.

"Hey! What about me?!" Andrew tried getting the others' attention, "I could do it! I could be the leader!"

Everyone ignored him again.

"This wasn't necessary, B." Faith spoke up, "It's unanimous. You're the leader."

Andrew huffed angrily but said nothing.

"Okay. Second in command." Buffy spoke, "We need someone to take the lead if I get killed. Any nominees?"

"I nominate Faith." Vi spoke up.

"I second it. So, who wants Faith to be second in command?" Dawn added.

Everyone except Andrew raised their hands.

"All opposed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Xander asked.

Andrew raised his hand.

"Andrew?" Buffy glanced at the former watcher.

"I nominate myself." Andrew told the slayer.

"Well majority rules." Xander replied, "Faith is second in command. Tough luck Andrew."

Faith walked over to stood next to Buffy.

"Let me guess, now we need a third in command?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Giles." Buffy spoke of her nominee.

Giles smiled in response.

"Giles." Willow raised her hand.

"By gum, Giles!" Xander exclaimed.

"Everyone voting for Giles to be third in command?" Buffy asked.

Once again, everyone except for Andrew raised their hands.

"You're not going to be a leader," Vi glanced at Andrew in annoyance, "so you might as well give up."

Andrew sulked, and crossed his arms.

"Giles, you are officially third in command. Step up." Buffy announced.

Giles stood up and walked to stand by Buffy's other side.

"Now on to other business." Buffy stated, "You all know we're on a Hell mouth. There will be some form of evil coming soon and we need to be prepared. If you see anything at all out of the ordinary and think it might be some new evil, then tell us. We don't want another Sunnydale."

Everyone nodded, understanding and thinking. Everyone seemed a little pained, especially Willow.

"It's getting late." Giles said as he was looking at his watch.

"Okay." Buffy stated, "We got our major deals in, so this meeting is now closed."


	3. The Lady Ronin Guardians

"Rekino!"

The ebony haired girl chucked. She knew what this was about, "It's necessary, Hana!"

She quickly descended the stairs of the two story house that the four out of five Lady Ronin Guardians shared.

"Is it really?" The voluptuous blonde put her hands on her shoulders. "Shuriken under the mail table?"

"You never know who could come through the door, Hana. As a ninja, I'm always prepared."

The other female sighed, "Jesus Christ."

"He had nothing to do with this."

"Hana! Rekino!" An angry voice came from the kitchen.

The two girls looked at one another with wide eyes and scattered. Amaya Blanchet was deadly when she attacked with a wooden spoon.

Mia Koji's green eyes took in the girl before her. She was so short, but still.

"You look so much like him, except your eyes."

Mia seemed to get lost in her fiancé's sister's amethyst eyes. Rekino Sanada almost shrunk back when the elder woman's hand reached out to touch her hair and cheek.

"I would say I get that a lot," she smacked her lips together, "but I haven't seen my family in a decade, so, yeah. But thanks anyway!"

"He's going to be so happy that you're alive."

The mistress of fire took a step back, "About that…"

Mia kept the secret from Ryo Sanada for months. It broke her heart every time he looked at the only picture he had of her and cried.

Amaya stepped out of the shower and grabbed her fuzzy blue towel to dry her body. She put on her robe and wrapped her hair in the aforementioned towel. She knelt down to retrieve her pedicure kit from under the bathroom vanity and jumped when something fell from under the sink.

"Rekino!"

She heard several sets of footsteps as the door flew open. Rekino stood in the doorway with Hana and Josephine behind her.

"Explain this," Amaya held up the two daggers that had fallen.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"You never know who could come through the bathroom window!" The ebony haired girl said in defense. Josephine busted out laughing, "We are on the second floor."

"The forces of evil have no rules!" the kunoichi frantically pointed at the window.

Jo held onto her sides, "This is the best place to live _ever_."

Mia sat off to the side as she watched her comrades in arms spar. As the only female of the group who didn't know a martial art, she was instructed to watch and learn.

"Holy hell!" Hana said in between breaths. She had been taking Tai Chi for about five years and had seen all kinds of martial arts, but she had never seen anyone move as fast as Rekino.

The mistress of the guardian armor of fire was bearing down on Josephine. Even though the bearer of the Lady Hardrock armor almost had a full foot on the other, Rekino wasn't letting up. She moved quickly and deadly, delivering repetitive punches to her opponent.

Amaya removed herself from the sparring match and stood by her other comrades and watched the show. The two girls were so engrossed in their match that they didn't notice what was going on around them.

Suddenly, without notice, Rekino stepped towards Josephine and stopped a punch with both of her fists. She grabbed Jo by the forearm and spun her body around almost like water around a rock. She took the bigger girl to the ground in an instant. When the bearer of the guardian armor of earth tried to get up, Rekino jumped on her back and used both of her elbows and applied pressure at Jo's neck.

She tapped out. The smaller girl rolled off her friend to the ground, panting heavily.

"That was… _awesome_!" Jo exclaimed loudly. She pushed herself up and sat up Indian style. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Rekino propped herself up on her elbows. She started laughing, "I'm a ninja, baby. It's what I do."

Mia, Hana, and Amaya walked over and helped the two girls up. They made their way to the patio and all sat down for a drink.

"I've never seen a fight like that," Mia said as she sipped on her water.

"I hafta tell ya," Rekino flicked Jo on her subarmored bicep, "if we hadn't been wearing this get up and I would've taken a full punch from you, it would have shacked me up."

"Language!"

"Sorry, 'Mya," Lady Rekka gave her a wink. "I've never fought anyone who practices Iron Body Kung Fu."

Hana sat her glass down, "Remind me to never make either of you mad."

Josephine literally inhaled her water. She looked at Mia, "You ready to learn some fightin' stuff?!"

Amaya stood at the sink and washed up the dishes from the evening's dinner. She could hear the other girls laughing from the living room. As she dried her hands on the spare towel, a loud crash came from the other side of the kitchen. Something came flying through the window.

Before she could react, she saw a red flash go by her. Rekino slid underneath the table and reappeared on the other side with a sword in her hand ready to do battle.

"Imma get'che!" She exclaimed loudly.

Hana and Josephine slid into the kitchen from the other entrance.

"What in the name of—Rekino!" The mistress of the guardian armor of light shouted.

Amaya calmly walked over, "It's a bird."

"Aw!" Rekino crouched down, "its poor little wing is hurt. We gotta fix it."

Hana walked over and pulled on her friend's long, braided ebony hair, "Where did you get that sword?"

"I pulled it outta my ass!"

"Rekino!" the Catholic girl exclaimed.

Josephine held onto her stomach as she busted out laughing. She saw something dart to her left, "Cat!" She said as she continued to laugh.

Out of the shadows, Rekino's pet cat jumped at the bird.

"No, Kitty!"

Kitty, the Scottish Fold munchkin, took off running with the bird in her mouth.

"Oh, you little bitch!"

"Rekino!"

"Bad Kitty! Kitty!"

"Put the sword down, for God's sake!"

"Hana!"

Jo fell in the floor as her body was overcome with laughter. She loved this place.


	4. Meeting New Friends and Old Friend

The next day had come for the Scooby Gang as Dawn headed off to the first day of her new school here in Japan. She was not used to having to wear a uniform to school, but the young lady gathered that she would get used to it.

At the school, Dawn was standing in front of the class, introducing herself. The other students seem eager to hear what she has to say.

"My name is Dawn Summers." Dawn introduced herself, "We moved here from Sunnydale after the city was destroyed. We came here to protect the city of Toyama here as well as the rest of the world from the forces of evil."

One of the boys whistled at Dawn while another boy grinned at the aforementioned boy, then they laughed and the teacher was not amused by their actions.

"Ren, Daito, that is enough." the teacher barked at the two boys before looking back at Dawn, "Go on, Dawn. What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to read Supernatural stuff." Dawn answered, "Comics are kinda cool too. Live with the people I live with and you'd kinda guess why."

"We have an excellent library here. Welcome to Tokyo High."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Thank you, Sensei." Ren mockingly spoke as Dawn rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. She sat down at the back of the class next to a girl with dark hair. Dawn looked at the girl.

"I am not bothering you, am I?" Dawn asked.

"No. Not at all." the dark haired girl answered.

Two blonde girls, sitting next to the other girl, nodded in agreement with her.

"You can sit with her." the first blonde added.

"Yeah. Join the club." the other blonde chimed in.

"Yeah. Three strippers on a dancing spree." Ren retorted before letting out a chuckle. The Sensei had enough of their actions.

"Ren Motomiya," the sensei told the rude student, "you will stay one hour after school every day starting Monday."

"What? My father will tan my hide!" Ren exclaimed.

"Well, you should've though about that before you picked on Dawn and her new friends." the Sensei replied, "Now, report to the Headmaster's Office."

Ren stood up, stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Whoa, serves him right." Blonde #1 quipped.

"Is he like that all the time?" Dawn asked.

"He insults every girl in school, calling them ugly, dirty names and all that nonsense." Blonde #2 answred, "That's why Ami broke up with him last month."

"Ami?"

"She's one of the in-crowd, you know?" the dark haired girl glanced over at a pretty looking girl.

"The in-crowd? So wait. Ren is one of the in-crowd in Japan's schools?" Dawn was surprised by this revelation, "Weird world."

"I know it's hard to believe." the dark haired girl replied.

There was a moment of silence before the girls decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Dawn."

"My name is Hina." the dark haired girl introduced herself next.

"I am Sakura." the first blonde spoke next.

"And my name is Brandy. I am also from America, except I came from Miami, Florida." Blonde #2

"Are you girls settled in?" the sensei asked.

"Yes." the four girls answered in unison

"Okay. Then we can proceed with the lesson."

As for the the rest of the Scooby Gang, they were out on the town that afternoon and it was a mere hour before Dawn would return home from school as they were unaware of what they were going to expect next.

"So this is Toyama!" Xander exclaimed.

"This is nice looking city." Willow stated.

"Yeah." Vi looked around her surroundings, "It is hard to believe that anything unusual happens around here."

"You got that right."

The group was startled to hear the voice behind them. They turned to see two unfamiliar faces, but the familiar face they saw brought everyone by surprise, especially Buffy.

"Oh." Buffy stated in surprise. It was her ex boyfriend Riley Finn and the two people next to him were James Ferino and his wife Twyla, who was Mia Koji's sister.

"Buffy. Hi." Riley greeted the slayer.

"You're here. In Toyama." Buffy stated.

"It's a little difficult to explain, but..." Riley started to say.

"You're here to help?" Buffy asked, cutting in.

"Yeah." Riley answered, seemingly a little lost for words.

"How did you find us here?" Willow asked.

"I would be the one responsible." James answered, "You guys recognize Riley Finn here, but I do not believe we have met. My name is James Ferino, and this is my wife, Twyla."

"Hello there." Twyla waved at the group.

"I guess it is our turn to introduce ourselves." Buffy decided, "My name is Buffy Summers."

"The one and only original chosen one." James stated.

"Correct. How did you know?"

"You are known for saving the world from a Hellmouth. How can the world not know that?"

"What about the rest of you?" Twyla asked.

"My name is Xander Harris." Xander was the first of the rest of the Scoobies to introduce himself.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg."

"I am Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher as you can tell."

"Wait a minute!" Riley exclaimed glancing at Faith, "I remember you."

Faith nodded nervously in response as the others stared at her.

"Oh boy." James muttered.

"Faith Lehane." Faith spoke quietly.

"Look whatever Faith might have done to you, I am sure she..." Vi started to say.

"It is alright, Vi." Faith replied, "I can take the heat."

"There is no heat." Riley replied.

"What?" Faith was startled by that statement.

"I mean," Riley explained as he was prepared to accept whatever apology she was going to offer, "I mean, I cannot say I am happy about what you did while pretending to be Buffy. I thought I was getting her back, and when I discovered it was you in some mystic body exchange it made me feel...well...like a chump. I have moved on. I am good. I was only startled by seeing you again that is all. If you really want to say sorry to someone, maybe try Buffy."

"I have move forward the situation myself." Buffy replied.

"Good that you have forgiven me." Faith sighed with relief.

"Now that is out of the way," Giles suggested, "could we move forward with the rest of the introductions?"

"Good idea." Riley nodded.

"I am a vampire slayer as well. My name is Chao-Anh." Chao-Anh spoke in her Chinese language.

"My name's Violet, but everyone calls me Vi." Vi stuttered slightly.

"And I'm Andrew," Andrew glanced around, "Not a vampire slayer."

"Great to meet all of you guys." Riley replied, "and good seeing familiar faces again. Wait. Where is Dawn?"

"She is at school." Buffy answered, "She will be surprised to see you again when she gets home from school."

"Which will let out in about an hour. Now that we have gotten everything we needed, we should probably be heading home so Dawn would not be surprised seeing an empty house." Giles stated.

"Good idea." Buffy replied.

"Just where do you guys live?" Riley asked.

"We will take you to the place." Xander answered, "You would be surprised to see the view of inside our new home."

The Scooby Gang took Riley, James and Twyla over to their new home to take a look at the place.

"Man!"

Josephine sighed in defeat. She had so wanted that last slice of carrot cake Amaya had made the night before.

"Who ate the cake?"

Hana looked up from her laptop, "I hate carrots."

About that time, Rekino rounded the corner holding a plate. It had the last piece of cake on it.

"Scoundrel!" Jo pointed a finger accusingly. "You snuck in here behind my back!"

"Ninja!" Rekino winked at her friend as she took the final bite. They chased one another around the house for an hour. After that, Amaya made sure to make bigger cakes.


End file.
